Shikamaru Nara's Story: The Beginning
by CassandraHill
Summary: Shikamaru . . . a ninja of the Hidden in the Leaves village. He is well known through the villages for his excellent strategy and high intelligence . . . But his history is unknown . . . Why does he like to look at clouds? And why is he afraid of girls?
1. Table of Contents

**CH: Hi everybody who is reading!**

**Shikamaru: Oh god . . . What a drag . . . **

**Ino: Hehe! You were so adorable back in those academy days . . . *sighs***

**Choji: *Munch munch munch* **

**CH: Hey! No eating when I'm writing! *mumbling* I get so distracted when food is near. . . *mumbles some more***

**Ino: Choji! Didn't we say that you would stick to your new diet I made for you? *Snatchs away BBQ chips***

**Choji: My delicious BBQ chips! *Makes a grab***

**Shikamaru: . . . How troublesome . . . **

**CH: Ok . . . Diclaimer . . . I don't own Naruto! If I did, I would make sure Haku and Kimimaro were still alive!**

* * *

><p><strong>Shikamaru Nara's Story<strong>

Fanfiction by: Cassandra Hill

****

Chapter 1: Argh . . .

Chapter 2: The

Chapter 3: Academy

Chapter 4: Is

Chapter 5: So

Chapter 6: Troublesome!

Chapter 7: Phew . . .

Chapter 8: Home

Chapter 9: At

Chapter 10: Last!

Chapter 11: Clouds . . .

Chapter 12: How

Chapter 13: Nice . . .

Chapter 14: Wish

Chapter 15: I

Chapter 16: Was

Chapter 17: A

Chapter 18: Cloud . . .

Chapter 19: What

Chapter 20: A

Chapter 21: Drag . . .


	2. Chapter 1: Argh

**Chapter 1**

**Argh . . .**

* * *

><p>"Shikamaru!"<p>

Shikamaru immediately sat up straight, but his eyelids were still fluttering from sleep. He yawned loudly, his whole mouth wide open. _That was a great nap, _thought Shikamaru as he yawned again while stretching his arms back. _Too bad he woke me up though . . ._

"Shikamaru, did you hear anything I said for the last 30 minutes?" His father, Shikaku, yelled while waving his arms up and down.

"Nope," Shikamaru murmured, though, he remembered that his father was yelling, not talking. As he slumped down onto the short table in front of him to take a nap, his father reached down and . . .

"Oh no you don't! You better not fall asleep again!" Shikaku cried as he bent down and grabbed hold of Shikamaru's ear, pulling Shikamaru up into a standing position. "You're not going to sleep ever again until you hear me out!"

"Ow! Cut it out, father! Okay, okay, I'm listening!" Shikamaru winced as pain shot through his ear where Shikaku held on to.

"Good then," Shikaku said, letting go of Shikamaru's ear. Shikamaru stumbled backwards, but caught himself in time.

"No need to be so rough," Shikamaru muttered to himself as Shikaku sat down onto a mat in front of Shikamaru. Shikamaru also sat down on the mat in front of him.

"As I was saying . . ." Shikaku began . . .

"That I'm going to the Academy to learn how to become a ninja, right?" Shikamaru grumbled as he slouched while sitting on the mat. "Father, you told me a thousand times already and every time I've said no! It just such a drag . . . to train as a ninja, to work my head off, get yelled at by a sensei, to risk your life and to die for the village? Seriously father, all I want to do right now is to take a nap. Can we talk later?"

"You'll do as your father tells you," his mother, Yoshino, said as she entered into the room where the two men sat. Shikamaru could smell strong tea scent from the plates and cups his mother was holding.

"Fine, okay, okay!" Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he reached for a tea cup. He didn't want to admit nor tell the truth, but the truth was, he was actually kind of afraid of his mother . . . Shikamaru wondered what the girls would be like at the academy if he went . . . maybe they would pester him all day . . . maybe they would want to throw shurikens at him or kunai knives . . . maybe they would ignore him . . . maybe they would-

"Careful, it's hot," Yoshino murmured while pouring the tea into the cups. "Ginger tea is good for the body, both mental and physical shape."

"Mother! But you know I don't like ginger tea!" Shikamaru protested as he pushed away the tea cup, also using one hand to clutch his stomach. "It makes me want to throw up everytime!"

"Well then, don't drink it!" Yoshino snapped, snatching away the cup that was in Shikamaru's hand.

_ Yikes, _Shikamaru frowned while looking at Yoshino, _looks like mother is in a pretty bad mood. Better not get into her way to make her unhappy, or else something bad just might happen. _Shikamaru shivered at the thought of his mother in fury and ripping tables in half.

"So let's clear this up. Just answer me again Shikamaru. Are. You. Going. To. The. Academy. Tomorrow?" Shikaku asked slowly as if Shikamaru was a three-year-old child.

"I don't-" Shikamaru started to reply the answer as a no, but then he saw his mother glare at him, so he guessed that the answer had to be . . . "Fine," Shikamaru sighed, giving up. "I'll go to the academy tomorrow."

Shikaku grinned proudly at his son. "Now that's my boy," he said, still smiling widely as he patted Shikamaru's back.

Shikamaru gave a small sigh. "Tomorrow's going to be such a drag . . ." he muttered to himself . . .

* * *

><p>Shikamaru glared up at the ceiling. He lay on his soft bed, his arms behind his head like a pillow. <em>Me and my big mouth, <em>Shikamaru thought angrily. _Darn father too! Now I'll have to go to the Academy tomorrow! _Shikamaru turned his head and glanced at his digital clock on the table next to his bed. _1:54 a.m., _Shikamaru smiled. Maybe if he was sick, he could skip school tomorrow. He frowned after a second of thinking of that idea. No, that wouldn't work, his mother would just yell at him and force him to go to school. Shikamaru groaned aloud. What a drag!

Beep! Beep! Beep! Shikamaru eyes fluttered open. _Argh! _Shikamaru wanted to scream out loud. _Now I have to go to that _stupid _Academy! Whatever, I'll just pretend I'm still asleep . . . _

_One second later . . . _

"Shikamaru! Time to get up!" Yoshino sang as she opened Shikamaru's bedroom door. "It's going to be your first day as a ninja!"

_Ninja _apprentice, Shikamaru thought bitterely as he still pretended to be asleep. _I wish mother would just go away and let me sleep in peace!_


End file.
